In some secondary or tertiary well production operations implemented to retrieve formation fluids (e.g., oil, gas, hydrocarbons, combinations of them, or other formation fluids) from a reservoir, injection wells are formed near the production wells. Well fluid (e.g., water, carbon dioxide, steam, or other well fluid) can be flowed through an injection well into the formation fluid reservoir to cause the formation fluids to flow toward one or more adjacent production wells. The formation fluids can then be retrieved from the production wells. Ideally, well fluid flowed into an injection well would flow in a uniform, distributed manner through the formation, in both vertical and aerial (horizontal) directions, pressurizing the reservoir and sweeping with it the formation fluids. However, injected fluids will follow the path of least resistance, and there are several factors which can cause injected fluids to flow in a non-uniform manner into the reservoir. This results in suboptimal flow of injection fluid from the injection well to the production well and ineffective sweep of formation fluids. These factors include vertical and areal irregularities and heterogeneity in the formation which result in a preferential, non-distributed flow direction. Compounding this effect, the injection wellbore can become eroded due to wellbore or formation mechanical or chemical erosion due to fluid flow, wellbore casing corrosion, or other factors. For example, wellbore erosion can be a result of rock dissolution, eroded out zones, karsted zones, fractures, fissures, combinations of them, or other causes. Such erosion of the wellbore can affect the flow of injection fluid from the injection well to the production well.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.